


More Than Anything

by KJynx



Series: Transcended [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx
Summary: Or, I fell into an episode and needed to vent at 2 am and then lost the drafts for my actual planned ficathon stories.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Series: Transcended [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424140
Kudos: 22
Collections: Transcendence AU Ficathon 2019





	More Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the poorly written drabble. I wasn't planning on posting this for the ficathon, but I kinda lost the drafts for the others and wasn't able to get them back in time to finish, so this is mostly unedited.
> 
> Also I apologize if the paragraph spacing is weird. I'm having a few technical difficulties.

More than anything, Dipper Pines had always wanted to belong. And every time he thought he was finally fitting in, the universe had to ruin it for him. He had never felt like he belonged, until Gravity Falls. There was something calming, reassuring, about the small town, a feeling of home. Dipper was home. Everything was perfect. Until the day he died. The world was burning, the sky ripped open, and chaos monsters running amok. He found himself alone, the universe once again making sure he never truly belonged. 

More than anything, Mabel Pines simply wanted happiness. Happiness for her, for her brother, for everyone she loved. She tried to please everyone, though it didn't always work. Shallow happiness was all she could make, all she knew. Real happiness, that was impossible. Something would always come along and ruin whatever moment of peace they had. But Gravity Falls came, and it finally seemed like things could be good, maybe permanently. Dipper was coming out of his shell, and Mabel was proud. They were happy. And then everything changed, once again thwarting her (but more importantly her brother's) happiness.

Everything had changed that day, and the twins did their best to adapt. They stuck by each other, through countless battles, literal and figurative, against cultists and monsters, family and friends, protecting each other the best they could. Time and again, they were there for each other.

Dipper may have been an outcast, may have had his life ripped away from him, but he found where he belonged. He found family. 

Mabel, Mabel found happiness, right here with her brother, with her real family, able to keep them happy. Maybe true happiness wasn't impossible after all. She certainly felt it.

And everything was perfect.

More than anything, the twins wanted this to last, wanted the adventure, and the family, the friends. 

And more than anything, they knew it couldn't.


End file.
